Je ne veux que toi Magnus
by BRUNIAntonia68
Summary: Un OS sur Malec, en continuant notre suite de l'épisode 15 de la saison 2 de Shadowhunters. Magnus parvient à expliquer à Alec ce qui ne va pas. Mais alors qu'il pensait que tout irait bien après ça, un reproche de trop à son encontre de la part de Valentin, Magnus part de l'institut en colère, refusant de voir Alec.


TITRE : Je ne veux que toi Magnus.

AUTEUR : **Toujours un OS sur Malec, en continuant notre suite de l'épisode 15 de la saison 2 de Shadowhunters. Je prends plaisir à imaginer ce qui pourrait être le mieux pour notre couple MALEC. Chacun à ces idées, et moi je ne veux que le bonheur de Magnus et Alec, c'est ce que j'essai d'exprimer dans ce petit OS, même si la suite réelle n'est pas tout à fait pareil. Bonne lecture à tous.**

PERSONNAGES : Magnus Bane/Alexander Lightwood … Isabelle Lightwood Clary, Jace Herondale **(Nda : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Cassandra CLARE)**

COUPLES: Magnus/Alec (Malec)

RESUME : Magnus parvient à expliquer à Alec ce qui ne va pas. Mais alors qu'il pensait que tout irait bien après ça, un reproche de trop à son encontre de la part de Valentin, Magnus part de l'institut en colère, refusant de voir Alec

/

 **Cellule de Valentin à l'institut.**

Alors que tout le monde était prêt pour conduire Valentin à Alicante, Isabelle avait adressé un signe de tête envers Magnus pour qu'il ouvre un portail jusque là-bas. Magnus qui avait été énormément bouleversé de s'être confié à Alec concernant ces cauchemars, ressentait encore un poids sur son cœur, et la peur qu'un jour Alec lui reproche son terrible passé. Le sorcier ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui, la peur de le perdre pour toujours était inconcevable. Voir Valentin partir était un soulagement pour Magnus et il s'était empressé d'exécuter la demande d'Isabelle. Malgré ça avant de partir de l'autre côté, Valentin adressa un regard haineux envers Magnus, et se permis de faire une remarque méchante envers le sorcier.

« Je serais peut-être dans une cellule, mais au moins à Alicante l'air ne sera pas infecte par des Créatures Obscures, lâcha Valentin en fixant Magnus.

\- Emmenez-le je ne veux plus le voir, ragea Alec, alors qu'il était près à lui sauter à la gorge. »

Pour Magnus s'en était trop, parvenir en prendre le dessus jusque là n'avait pas été facile, mais là, la rage et une colère énorme en lui devait être sorti. Sans regarder un seul instant Alec, il se dirigea sans attendre vers la sortie pour ne pas avoir à faire face à l'amour de sa vie. Il sentait qu'il allait exploser et il devait partir le plus vite possible. Alec qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre, tenta de l'appeler.

« Magnus, pourquoi tu pars, Magnus non, essaya d'appeler Alec en comprenant la rage de son petit ami. S'il te plaît.

\- LAISSE MOI ALEXANDER, cria presque le sorcier en ne laissant aucun moment à Alec de répondre pour prendre la fuite. »

Avant que le directeur parte le rejoindre, angoissé par le départ de Magnus, un portail venait d'apparaître de nouveau laissant passer Jace, Isabelle et quelques Shadowhunters, visiblement affolés. Alec ne voulait pas rester, sa seule envie était de rejoindre Magnus chez lui, peur que celui-ci commette l'irréparable. Pourtant il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester. Il s'adressa à Isabelle inquiet.

« Quel est le souci, ajouta Alec. Ne me dite pas qu'il y a eu un problème avec Valentin.

\- Valentin a disparu pendant le transfert à Alicante Alec, avec Duncan, s'expliqua Isabelle affolée. L'enclave est en alerte et nous demande de les retrouver.

\- Oh non c'est pas possible, il manquait plus que ça, s'énerva Alec tournant en rond. Si nous ne pouvons plus faire confiance aux Shadowhunters de l'institut, je vais finir par n'accepter que les Créatures Obscures. Jace, essaie de retrouver sa trace par n'importe quel moyen. Recherchez Sébastian, maintenant je suis sûr qu'il y est pour quelque chose, j'avais des doutes, mais maintenant je sais qu'il est impliqué.

\- Mais enfin Alec tu n'es pas sérieux là, Sébastian nous a aidé …

\- Et tu ne trouves pas étrange justement qu'il t'ait sauvé la vie pour avoir la possibilité de s'intégrer dans l'institut, Luke qui reçoit les ordres d'un homme mystérieux pour tuer Valentin, Et bien sûr comme par hasard Valentin disparaît pendant son transfert, alors que ce cher Sébastian savait très bien qu'il devait être transféré à Alicante, tout devient claire maintenant, informa Alec en levant les bras en l'air. Essaie de joindre Aline pour avoir plus d'information sur Sébastian, il y a quelque chose de louche. Issy, Jace, croyez-moi ça ne sent pas bon du tout.

\- Je te crois Alec, je vais me mettre à sa recherche maintenant, je vais demander l'aide de Clary, affirma Jace en posant un bras sur son parabatai. T'inquiète pas Alec on fera tout ce qu'il faut pour les retrouver.

\- Je n'y crois pas, Sébastian Verlac nous aurait dupé, murmura Isabelle anéanti. Comment j'ai pu lui faire confiance.

\- Issy ne te culpabilise pas, essaie de ton côté d'avoir des informations, demande à Raphaël si il peut t'aider. Jace, le temps que tu fasses tes recherches, tu peux rester à l'institut, je dois retrouver Magnus, il est parti de rage après les paroles de Valentin et ça m'inquiète un peu. Demande à Luke de t'aider, je vais avoir du mal à faire confiance aux Shadowhunters de l'institut, il peut très bien y avoir une taupe une fois de plus.

\- Va rejoindre Magnus, Alec, dit Isabelle en se donnant du courage. Je vais allez voir Raphaël et je te tiens au courant. Allez file n'attends pas.

\- Issy, Jace, merci encore et prévenez moi dès que vous avez quelque chose d'important, s'écria Jace en partant. »

/

 **Appartement de Magnus**.

Pendant son retour chez lui, Magnus ne savait pas comment calmer sa colère. Il savait que les propos de Valentin à son sujet était pour lui une réalité, et il se détestait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il implique Alec dans tout ça, pourquoi Alec le supportait comme il était, alors que lui se haïssait d'être le monstre qui avait assassiné son beau-père. Sa colère s'était décuplée en y repensant, savoir qu'il pourrait faire du mal à Alec, tout ça à cause de ce côté Obscure, ça le rendait encore plus furieux. Ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps son trop plein de rage, il balança une chaise en lançant sa magie de sa main droite, puis de sa main gauche il recommença pour ne laisser qu'un tas de cendre au sol.

« POURQUOI JE SUIS COMME CA, MAIS POURQUOI, hurla Magnus avec hargne en jetant une nouvelle fois sa magie sur un fauteuil cette fois. »

Personne ne pouvait le comprendre, alors que lui-même ne se comprenait pas. Il souffrait d'avoir perdu sa mère, mais il souffrait davantage d'être devenu une Créatures Obscures. Pendant un petit moment il se déchaîna sur son mobilier, faisant ressortir toute cette colère en lui. Alec qui venait d'arriver à l'appartement, trouva Magnus hors de lui et en colère. Cependant, ne pouvant le supporter plus longtemps, il tenta de le calmer.

« Magnus arrête toi, Prévient Alec en rentrant. »

Mais Magnus ne l'entendait pas, il continuait à se déchaîner en laissant toute sa magie saccager le restant des chaises et de la table. Il n'avait même pas fait attention qu'Alec se trouvait présent chez lui. Et il continua avec plus de fougue.

« JE T'EN PRIE MAGNUS, STOP, hurla Alec envers le sorcier pour le calmer. »

Le sorcier venait d'entendre son petit ami, et il essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer. Mais sa colère était beaucoup trop forte et il reprit de plus belle en s'adressant à Alec pour qu'il parte.

« NE RESTE PAS ICI ALEXANDER, va-t-en, dit Magnus sans rien contrôler. Sors d'ici, MAINTENANT.

\- Tu crois sincèrement que je vais t'écouter, avertit Alec en s'approchant. ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE.

\- JE T'AI DIT DE PARTIR, JE NE VEUX PLUS QUE TU VIENNES, cria Magnus les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne partirais pas Magnus, se radoucit Alec en venant derrière son sorcier. Je t'en prie regarde moi.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi Alexander, JE NE SUIS PAS LA PERSONNE QU'IL TE FAUT , JE SUIS UN …

\- Je t'interdis de dire ce mot Magnus, tu m'entends je te l'interdis, dit Alec en s'approchant un peu plus. Ne crois pas les paroles odieuses de Valentin. Il ne te connaît pas, il ne sait pas qu'elle personne tu es en réalité. Je t'en prie Magnus.

\- Tu vas souffrir si tu restes avec moi Alexander, ET JE REFUSE DE TE FAIRE DU MAL, avoua Magnus prêt à lancer une nouvelle fois sa magie. Je t'en prie, MAINTENANT TU PARS. »

Le sorcier pensait que son petit ami l'écouterait et qu'il partirait sans hésiter. Néanmoins, Alec qui était à présent tout contre son sorcier, se laissa aller contre son dos, collant son torse davantage contre lui, laissant ses mains glisser sur les bras tendus du sorcier pour tenter de l'arrêter. Il caressa le cou de Magnus avec son nez, tout en venant lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Je t'aime Magnus, tu m'entends, je t'aime, murmura Alec tout en prenant les poignets de son sorcier pour les serrer contre sa poitrine. Tu es et tu resteras la seule personne importante à mon cœur Magnus. Jamais, tu m'entends jamais je ne te jugerais pour ce que tu es, ou ce que tu as fait. Ma seule souffrance c'est de ne pas t'avoir près de moi, chaque secondes sans toi est une torture pour moi Magnus. Alors (il l'embrassa derrière l'oreille) s'il te plaît ne me repousse pas.

\- …

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens envers moi Magnus, et tu veux malgré tout que tout s'arrête entre nous, continua Alec en le rassurant. Mais moi je refuse que ça s'arrête Magnus, jamais. Je suis un Shadowhunter, mais je peux aussi avoir mon côté Obscure, je serais prêt à tuer toutes personnes qui oseront te faire du mal, et tu peux me croire j'en serais capable.

\- Alexander !

\- Magnus, ne me dis pas de partir je t'en prie, ajouta Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou. Je suis prêt à tout pour te garder … mon sorcier, ma vie, mon amour. S'il te plaît dis moi quelque chose.

\- Alexander, murmura le sorcier en fermant les yeux pour serrer les bras d'Alec contre lui.

\- C'est mon prénom, sourit Alec en répondant à son appel. Je t'aime Magnus.

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander (il se retourna) je ne veux pas non plus te perdre. Mais j'ai peur Alexander, avoua Magnus en plaçant ses bras autour de la taille du chasseur d'ombre.

\- Tu ne me feras jamais de mal Magnus, je le sais, répond Alec en caressant la joue de son sorcier. Tu es la bonté incarnée Magnus, quoi que tu en penses ou qui que ce soit d'autre, tu es pour moi ma seule raison de vivre. Tu sais ce que j'aimerai (il lâcha ses larmes) être avec toi pendant tout une éternité.

\- Oh non ne dis pas ça Alexander, je refuse que tu deviennes une Créatures Obscures, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, avertit Magnus lui lançant un regard surpris. Je souffre déjà à l'idée de te perdre un jour, mais ça c'est hors de question Alexander.

\- Magnus, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, je serais près à tout pour rester avec toi, annonça le jeune Shadowhunter sérieux. Vraiment tout.

\- Oh Alexander, je t'en conjure retire cette idée là de ta tête, tu m'entends, déclara Magnus presque hors de lui. Tu ne sais pas … »

Le sorcier n'avait même pas eu le temps d'achever sa phrase, que le jeune Shadowhunter lui avait agrippé le cou de ses mains pour l'embrasser afin de le faire taire. Un baiser fort, juste quelques secondes pour laisser le temps à Magnus de se laisser aller dans les bras de son chasseur d'Ombre. Ravi de savoir que son sorcier se laissait aller contre lui, Alec ralentit la pression sur les lèvres de Magnus, pour venir plus doucement cette fois en ouvrant légèrement la bouche et happer sa lèvre inférieur. Magnus au supplice, s'était davantage collé contre son petit ami pour avoir encore plus de tendresse.

« Magnus, je veux être avec toi, dit Alec en continuant ses baisers sur les lèvres du sorcier. Je refuse de te voir souffrir continuellement comme ça (il l'embrassa dans le cou) tu as besoin de moi à tes côtés, comme j'ai besoin d'être près de toi.

\- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux Alexander (il ferma les yeux) mais ne me demande pas mon approbation pour que tu deviennes une Créature Obscure, jamais, tenta de s'exprimer le sorcier sous les asseaux d'Alec.

\- Continue à te haïr comme la personne que tu es, et je n'aurai pas besoin de ton approbation pour ne plus vouloir être un Shadowhunter (il lui mordit le cou) je t'aime comme tu es Magnus, et je suis prêt à tout pour toi crois-moi, dit Alec en longeant le corps de Magnus de ses mains pour lui soulever les jambes et les placer autour de sa taille. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour effacer ce terrible souvenir qui t'empêche de dormir, je suis prêt à montrer on monde entier qu'un Shadowhunter peut être terriblement amoureux d'une Créature Obscure, quoi que tu es pu faire Magnus, je m'en fiche complètement. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

\- Continue tes caresses et tes baisers et j'accepterai le fait que je suis une Créatures Obscures et que tu m'aimes comme je suis, accepta Magnus en passant ses bras autour du cou d'Alec.

\- Donc maintenant, promets moi de ne plus faire attention aux sarcasmes des autres personnes te concernant. Parce que lorsque tu souffres comme ça Magnus, ça me fait mal, dit-il en le portant jusqu'à la chambre. Alors promets le moi.

\- Alexander … je te le promets, mais s'il te plaît n'arrête pas, essaya d'articuler Magnus, alors que son Shadowhunter l'embrasser sans cesse. Pardonne-moi de m'être emporté mon ange (il souleva le tee short D'Alec pour le lui retirer), je refuse que tu sois loin de moi.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être pardonné de quoi que ce soit Magnus, je comprends ta colère et j'aurai sûrement réagit de la même façon moi aussi, avoua Alec en retirant la chemise de son sorcier tout en retirant son pantalon alors qu'il était couché sur le lit. Tu sais que si ça ne va pas, je suis là mon sorcier (il caressa ses cuisses) je serais toujours là.

\- Par tous les diables de l'enfer Alexander …

\- Je veux que tu oublies ces cauchemars, je veux que tu oublies ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, ta rage, ta colère, chuchota Alec tout en le parsemant de baiser sur les cuisses, les hanches, le ventre, ses épaules, pour revenir lécher ses lèvres. Je veux que tu ne penses qu'à moi. Je veux te faire oublier ta souffrance Magnus, et je vais le faire maintenant, fit Alec en l'embrassant avec douceur pour venir s'emparer de sa langue pour plus de plaisir. »

Magnus se laissa aller aux caresses et aux baisers de son ange. Il savait qu'Alec serait prêt à tout pour lui et de le savoir aussi entreprenant le rendait heureux. Les paroles de son Shadowhunter étaient des plus réconfortantes et jamais il ne les oublierai. Le sorcier devait reconnaître que sa seule guérison était son chasseur d'ombre. Laissant son plaisir prendre le dessus, il bascula Alec pour se retrouver sur lui, lui donnant autant de baisers et de caresses. Magnus retira très rapidement le pantalon de son ange sans cesser de le caresser, faisant glisser son boxer sur ses jambes pour le lui retirer.

Le Shadowhunter ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer la tendresse de Magnus, et malgré ses gémissements qu'il avait bien du mal à contrôler, il tenta de garder les yeux ouverts pour enfin croiser le regard remplis de désir de son sorcier. Alec caressa le cou de Magnus pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Dis moi que tu ne vas pas t'arrêter, dit –il en soupirant de bien être, toujours le regard ancré dans celui du sorcier. Magnus … tes yeux, montre-moi tes yeux, gémit Alec. »

Le sorcier lui adressa un sourire, avant de changer ses yeux d'un jaune sombre avec des pupilles fendues qui intensifia son regard sur Alec. Le Shadowhunter grogna entre ses dents et rejeta la tête en arrière alors que son sorcier venait de prendre son membre complètement dans la bouche.

« Par l'Ange … Magnus hum, gémit Alec, agrippant avec force le drap de ses deux mains. »

L'entendre gémir autant rendait Magnus encore plus fou. Il aimait savoir que son Shadowhunter adorait ses caresses, et pour ça il en oubliait tout le reste. Le plaisir devenait encore plus intense pour lui et il ne cessait d'augmenter ses vas et viens sur le sexe de son ange, tout en le gratifiant de baisers et de légères morsures pour lui apporter encore plus de plaisir. Il caressa de sa main gauche tout son aine droite et il sentit Alec se soulever légèrement. Alors que Magnus continuait de caresser le corps de son amour, Alec ne cessait de geindre de bonheur en se tordant de plaisir.

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu arrêtes … Magnus, mais normalement … Magnus ? Appela Alec en regardant le sorcier avec bien du mal. C'est moi qui suit censé … hum te faire oublier (il agrippa les épaules de Magnus d'un seul coup) Stop mon amour (il le bascula sur le côté) ce que tu me fais est merveilleux, mais c'est moi qui devrais te procurer autant, ajouta Alec en venant l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Fais moi oublier Alexander, j'ai tant besoin que tu m'aimes, dit Magnus en passant sa main droite dans le cou de son Shadowhunter. Tu es magnifique mon ange.

\- Pas autant que toi mon sorcier, ajouta Alec en souriant tout en venant l'embrasser sur ses épaules. Maintenant prends ma main et concentre toi sur mes caresses (il embrassa son torse) maintenant prends de ma force et utilise ta magie pour effacer ce souvenir.

\- Alexander, je ne suis pas … hum Alexander, se laissa aller Magnus aux caresses de son ange.

\- Tu peux faire ça mon Amour, concentre toi sur mes caresses et prends de ma force, s'il te plaît fait moi confiance (il continua ses baisers sur son aine) je t'aime Magnus et je veux que tu oublies ce souvenir. Je ferais tout pour ça, confirma Alec en continuant ses baisers tout le long de la cuisse de son sorcier, laissant glisser sur ses hanches le boxer pour le lui retirer complètement.

\- Alexander, gémit le sorcier en serrant la main de son Shadowhunter.

\- Continue Magnus, je sais que tu en as les capacités, dit Alec en léchant sa cuisse jusqu'en haut, tout en venant passer sa langue sur son membre. J'adore te voir dans cet état mon sorcier.

\- Hum ALEXANDER, hurla presque le sorcier, alors que son ange venait de prendre son sexe dans la bouche. »

Magnus serrait la main d'Alec dans la sienne, et se laissait aller à la sensation que lui procurait cette bouche sur son membre. Il devait ce concentrer sur ce plaisir intense et accepter que son chasseur d'ombre l'aide à chasser ces mauvais souvenirs du passé. Le sorcier savait qu'un Shadowhunter avait des pouvoirs angéliques capables de faire de grandes choses, mais il ignorait totalement que son ange avait ce don unique qui le rendait spécial. Alec pouvait voir la magie de Magnus brillait entre ses doigts et il savait à présent que son sorcier se laissait aller à ses caresses. Il aimait entendre Magnus l'appeler, il aimait le rendre fou de lui, il en était heureux.

« C'est un plaisir de te rendre heureux Magnus (il prit son membre de sa main droite) continue encore et dis moi quand tu es prêt, dit-il en continuant ses vas et viens de sa main tout en lui léchant le cou. Je veux que tu ne penses qu'à moi, toujours.

\- Alexander, je ne … hum je ne pense qu'à toi tu le sais bien, murmura Magnus en se cambrant de plaisir. Mais si tu continues comme ça … je ne pourrai pas me retenir plus longtemps, ALEXANDER …

\- Alors tu es prêt mon amour (il lui mordit l'oreille) j'ai envie de toi maintenant, avoua Alec en basculant son sorcier sur le ventre, pour le pénétrer avec douceur, sans cesser de lui parler pour le rassurer. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité … hum Magnus, que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour, et tu m'as tant maqué, gémit Alec en débutant des mouvements un peu plus fort à l'intérieur de son sorcier.

\- Pour moi aussi Alexander, ne t'arrête pas je t'en supplie (il serra les draps avec force) je ne me lasserai jamais …hum de tout ce que tu m'apportes, tenta de dire Magnus en essayant de se redresser pour coller son dos à son ange.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter (il poussa un cri) Magnus, comme je t'aime, dit Alec en serrant de ses bras le corps du sorcier contre le sien. »

Magnus laissa ses mains glisser sur les fesses de son ange, l'aidant dans ses mouvements pour qu'il accélère ses coups à l'intérieur de lui. Alec qui savait exactement ce que Magnus voulait, serra les hanches de son amour, venant prendre son sexe de la main gauche et reprendre un rythme plus fort en même temps que ses puissants coups de reins. Magnus vibrait de plaisir sous les assauts de son ange, enflammé par la main de son Shadowhunter sur son membre, qui ne tarderait pas à le faire exploser. Alec caressa l'aine de son sorcier, puis son dos, avant de l'immobiliser pour le pénétrer de plus en plus fort.

« ALEXANDER ! Cria Magnus avant de jouir avec force.

\- Par l'ange, hurla presque Alec en enfonçant ses doigts dans les hanches de son sorcier. MAGNUS ! Hurla de nouveau le Shadowhunter, sous la puissance de son orgasme. »

Alec posa son front sur l'épaule de son sorcier, pour essayer de reprendre une respiration normal. Magnus pencha la tête en arrière pour venir embrasser son ange avec douceur, puis il l'entraîna avec lui pour s'allonger sur le lit. Alec se retira délicatement de son amour, puis enlaça ses épaules pour qu'il se cale dans ses bras. Tous les deux essayèrent de reprendre une respiration normal, se laissant bercer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour enfin s'endormir paisiblement.

Le Shadowhunter se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit, pensant qu'il serait une fois de plus tout seul dans le lit, mais les bras qui lui entouraient la taille le rassura, et il afficha un sourire comblé. Alec posa son regard avec insistance sur Magnus, lui effleurant de son pouce le contour de ses yeux jusqu'à la base de son menton. Apercevant que son amour étiré un coin de ses lèvres, Alec comprit que son sorcier était réveillé, et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se passa plusieurs secondes pour qu'enfin le sorcier prenne la parole.

« Tu avais peur de ne pas me trouver près de toi, je me trompe ? Questionna Magnus en ouvrant les yeux pour faire face à son ange. Je n'ai plus envie de te quitter Alexander.

\- J'avais un petit doute en me réveillant c'est vrai, avoua Alec avec un sourire. Mais j'ai très vite senti tes bras autour de moi (il caressa sa joue) j'aime ce visage, j'aime ton corps contre le mien, je t'aime tant Magnus.

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander, dit Magnus en l'embrassant.

\- Magnus, je dois te dire quelque chose, mais avant je voudrais que tu me promettes que quoi qu'il arrive tu resteras près de moi. Je ne veux plus que tu t'éloignes de moi.

\- Alexander, qu'est ce qu'il se passe, s'inquiéta un peu Magnus.

\- Promets moi mon amour !

\- Tu sais, je vois bien que quelque chose s'est passé, donc quoi que tu es à me dire, je te le promets mon ange je resterai avec toi quoi qu'il arrive. Je serais toujours là pour toi je n'ai pas envie de te perdre tu le sais bien. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Alexander.

\- Quand tu as ouvert le portail pour Alicante, Va …

\- Valentin n'est pas arrivé à Alicante n'est ce pas, et je suis certain que votre Shadowhunter Duncan non plus, c'est bien ça ?

\- Comment tu arrives à savoir tout ça, fit Alec étonné des capacités de son sorcier. Magnus, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes d'accord, nous allons faire le nécessaire pour le retrouver tu as ma parole.

\- Et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider à le retrouver Alexander, mais à ton tour de me promettre quelque chose, lâcha Magnus en lui passant une main dans les cheveux. Si nous parvenons à le retrouver, je veux qu'il paie Alexander je …

\- Je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant à le tuer Magnus, tu as ma parole, dit Alec avec sincérité. Tu as trop souffert à cause de lui, il a failli détruire notre amour avec ses paroles odieuses, il t'a fait du mal et ça c'était la dernière chose à ne pas faire. Je trouverais un moyen pour le cacher à l'enclave.

\- Alexander, ce que tu as dit hier soir (il hésita) à propos de rester avec moi pour toujours, dit moi que tu n'étais pas sérieux, Tenta de dira Magnus avec peine.

\- Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours Magnus, savoir que je vais vieillir près de toi et mourir, je ne peux pas l'accepter Magnus (il pleura) je ne peux pas le concevoir, sinon je préfère mourir maintenant.

\- Jamais de la vie, oh ça non Alexander, pleura Magnus.

\- Alors laisse moi être auprès de toi, dit Alec les yeux humides. Pour toujours Magnus.

\- Pour toujours, chuchota le sorcier avant de s'emparer des lèvres de son Shadowhunter. »

 **Un court petit moment de lecture, mais assez pour comprendre que Magnus et Alec sont fait pour être ensemble. Peut importe si parfois il y a des hauts et des bas, pour moi c'est l'amour qui les rend plus fort. On peut faire travailler notre imagination pendant longtemps, mais juste un petit moment et c'est merveilleux, non ? J'espère que ce petit passage vous à plus, du moins pas pour tout le monde je m'en doute bien, mais le principal c'est que ce petit moment plaisent à d'autres. A bientôt sûrement. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne soirée et un excellent week-end.**


End file.
